Christopher Thorndyke
Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke is the deuteragonist of the Sonic X anime series. He is the son of a wealthy father and mother, however he is very lonely due to the fact that his parents are always busy. Chris met Sonic the Hedgehog when he was drowning at the bottom of Chris' family pool (due to the fact that Sonic cannot swim). After befriending him they went on multiple adventures together and had a practically unbreakable bond. Eventually, when Sonic had to go back to his homeworld to prevent the two dimensions from merging, Chris turned off the portal before Sonic could go in and ran off with him, unwilling to let his new friend go. Chris had some sense talked into him by Sonic and he was last seen being carried off by Sonic back to his parents before Sonic went home. Reception Even though Chris was received positively well in Japan, he's often disliked by American and European audiences. They believed he took Tails' role as Sonic's sidekick, he stole Amy's role in redeeming Shadow the Hedgehog in the Sonic Adventure 2 arc, and he had more to do with the Anime than Sonic. However, most of this criticism is nonsense because the only thing Chris was is just another best friend for Sonic, and Chris's sidekick role was only used in season 3 when Tails was too busy to help Sonic, and that is called a fill-in. And Chris taking Amy's role to redeem Shadow was just a form of variety. The Sonic Adventure arc was an adaption of the Sonic Adventure video game, making an adaption without giving it a little variety would make the adaption less interesting because viewing something that you have already seen in the source that the adaption was based on would be boring and uninteresting. And the Anime was equally both about Sonic and Chris, that is because they are both the main protagonists. Audiences believed the Anime was more about Chris because Chris had a little more screen time than all of the other characters including Sonic. That has happened in some episodes, but the other characters still got as much screen time as Chris. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog is Chris’ best friend. Chris first met Sonic when he crash-landed into the pool of the Thorndyke Mansion, and at first, he had to keep the fact that he saved a blue, talking hedgehog a secret by saying that Sonic was a cat, unfortunately for Chris, his grandpa Chuck discovered Sonic and suspected he was a robot. However, he later proved instrumental in helping to rescue Sonic’s friends and finding the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic and Chris quickly formed a close bond that turns into an everlasting friendship that not even seperate worlds can break. Like Tails, Chris is as close to Sonic as a younger brother would be. Sonic had always been there when Chris really needed it, as Chris admits in Episode 51 when he says to Sonic: “You have always been there for me”. Chuck Thorndyke Chuck is Chris’ grandpa and the father of Nelson Thorndyke. He is an inventor who likes Tails and also likes building things. Danny Danny is Chris’ childhood friend and helped Sonic and the other a few times in the first season. In the Archie Comics he and Chris are shown to be on the same team. Frances Frances is another close friend of Chris who helped Sonic and the team out in the first season. She is seen as a tomboy and enjoys poking fun at Chris and Danny. Helen Helen made her mark in episode 14 when Sonic declined a party at the White House to spend time with her the entire day and take her to an island with beautiful flowers. This made Jerome Wise, the President’s former secretary (he was later fired for talking with Eggman in episode 21) go berserk, and he called military forces to get Sonic, putting Helen in danger. At Helen’s house, she told her parents the whole story. Her father, Doug said he would take her there, but he couldn’t because he was working at a grocery store. Her parents were often at work, but they were later spending more time with her, unlike Chris. Helen did not make another appearance in season 1, but was featured in episode 26, the last episode in season 1, when Chris was being held hostage by Eggman, so Chris’ classmates, Danny and Frances, were spending time with her instead. Helen appeared more often in season 2, specifically when she and her parents ordered a sunshine ball before it went out. When she is older, she is seen dating Chris. Knuckles the Echidna Lindsey Thorndyke Miles "Tails" Prower Sam Speed Shadow the Hedgehog Amy Rose Cream the Rabbit Mr. Stewart Cheese Nelson Thorndyke Cosmo Dr. Eggman Rouge the Bat Gallery Chris smiles.jpg Chris's Smiling.jpg Chris sad.jpg Navigation Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Kids Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Gentle Giants Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Warriors Category:MAD Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Pacifists Category:Vigilante Category:Protectors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Bond Creator Category:Elementals Category:The Hero Category:Selfless Category:Comic Relief Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Benefactors Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Nemesis Category:Successful Category:Mischievous Category:Harmonizers Category:Dimwits Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Optimists Category:Tricksters Category:Honorable Category:Strategists Category:Charismatic Category:Adventurers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Officials Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Nurturer Category:Self-Aware Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Leaders Category:Unwanted Category:Successors Category:Voice of Reason Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Inconclusive Category:Weaklings Category:Incompetent Category:Damsels Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Loyal Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Inventors Category:Genius